Discussion:Accueil/archives
Protection J'ai protégé le contenu de la page d'accueil afin qu'elle reste toujours propre si vandalisme il y a. En cas de modifications nécessaires, le préciser, et je modifierai. -- SGC.Alex 29 août 2006 à 04:39 (PDT) Couleurs Je viens de terminer d'ajouter des couleurs, parce que le gris, c'est un peu morne, à mon humble avis. -- SGC.Alex 11 September 2006 à 02:47 (PDT) :Oui, moi j'aime bien les couleurs. -- Cheers 11 September 2006 à 08:28 (PDT) Article de la semaine *Bravo pour ce nouvel article qui rend la page d'accueil plus accueillante encore. Que pensez vous de mettre aussi le trailer des épisodes chaque semaine ? Castillo 1 avril 2007 à 21:57 (PDT) *La question que je me pose sur les trailers est, est ce que ca ne risque pas de surcharger? J'ai déjà prévu de rajouter le Modèle:Index quand il sera vidé de ses liens rouges. 1 avril 2007 à 22:01 (PDT) *Bon c'est sympa tout ça. Juste un truc : on pourrait pas faire un cadre à part pour L'Expérience LOST et le mettre plus bas (voire même l'enlever carrément LOL) ; on y gagnerait en place et en lisibilité, ainsi qu'en crédibilité en ne laissant pas des infos trop anciennes. Sinon, bonne idée aussi pour l'index, et pour les trailers, je suis plutôt sur la défensive vu que ça fait charger "pour rien" la page et que ceux qui ne veulent pas se spoiler peuvent avoir une image de la vidéo en preview si c'est extrait de YouTube ou DailyMotion. De +, d'un point de vue légal, c'est quand même un truc passé à la TV qu'on met en ligne, et tous les visiteurs ne sont pas abonnés à ABC, me semble-t-il... -- SGC.Alex 2 avril 2007 à 06:29 (PDT) * Oui mais je trouve que cela donne une impression aux visiteurs que le site est "vivant" et qu'il peut les renseigner sur la saison 3. Cela pourrai aussi être pas mal car ça pourrait attirer du monde. Si un jour ils voyent qu'il y a les trailers sur Lostpédia, alors ils reviendront peut être et s'incrieront pour nous aider. Castillo 2 avril 2007 à 08:50 (PDT) * Pour la question de bouger l'expérience Lost, je songeais bien sur à inclure des news mais il faut le suivre par la suite et mettre à jour car c'est sur l'accueil (pas comme le blog du portail) et il faudrait savoir combien de personne et qui s'en charge. A part ca, je ne vois pas encore quoi mettre comme info supplémentaire à part l'expérience, l'aide peut etre mais ca sera plutot court pour garder la mise en forme tableau par ligne. 2 avril 2007 à 08:53 (PDT) ** Si on opte pour les trailers, ça rajoute une case, mais je propose de faire un vote... -- SGC.Alex 2 avril 2007 à 09:03 (PDT) Pour ou contre l'ajout de trailers (bandes-annonces) sur la page d'accueil ? * Mitigé : oui c'est sympa, et ça a l'air de marcher sur la version PT. D'un autre côté, ça fait charger la page un peu + pour pas grand-chose de pertinent en +, et d'un point de vue légal je trouve ça flou. -- SGC.Alex 2 avril 2007 à 09:03 (PDT) * Mitigé : pour les même raisons. 2 avril 2007 à 09:32 (PDT) * Mitigé : Par contre on pourrait mettre un lien visible qui amenerait vers une page un peu vivante avec les dernières new, le trailers de la semaine, le lost moment,... --Vivere.memento 2 avril 2007 à 11:45 (PDT) * Pour : je trouve cela donnerai des infos neufs et donnerai une impression de "vivant" à Lostpédia (comme je l'explique plus haut). Du point de vue légal, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci car beaucoup de sites ont ces trailers. Cela pourrait aussi attirer du monde. Castillo 2 avril 2007 à 10:38 (PDT) * Pour : je trouve également que ça peut attirer du monde en rendant ce site le plus complet possible, les gens n'auront plus besoin d'aller sur plusieurs sites pour trouver ce qu'ils veulent. Je pense par contre qu'il faut séparer 2 choses : il serait intéressant, à mon avis, d'intégrer sur la page d'accueil le trailer précédent la diffusion de la saison 3 (comme ça aucun spoiler) et d'intégrer dans un encart "spoiler" le trailer de l'épisode à venir (diffusion US). A partir de cet été, nous pourrons remplacer ces 2 encarts par 1 seul qui annoncera l'épisode à venir sur TF1(diffusion FR). Desperate july 3 avril 2007 à 01:01 (PDT) **Mouais, enfin y a-t-il un bon trailer dispo pour la saison 3 ? Et est-ce que les trailers de TF1 vont être dispos quelque part ? d'un point de vue légal ça ne me plaît toujours pas... -- SGC.Alex 3 avril 2007 à 01:05 (PDT) **Il ne devrait peut être pas y avoir de gros problèmes coté légal, sachant qu'un trailer est en général libre de droit, et destiné à être diffusé le plus largement possible. Toutefois, je reste mitigé sur l'encombrement de la page, et 2 trailers, n'en parlons pas. 3 avril 2007 à 02:22 (PDT) **On pourrait simplement laisser le trailer "pré-saison", et mettre un simple lien vers les trailers des épisodes diffusés en VO, non ? puis le trailer "pré-saison" serait remplacé par les b-a. de TF1 ? -- SGC.Alex 3 avril 2007 à 02:31 (PDT) **Le trailer des épisodes devrait se situer sur la page de l'épisode à mon sens. 3 avril 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) *Alors que faisons nous ? Castillo 3 avril 2007 à 07:51 (PDT) *Ca ressemble à un statut-quo ^_^' 3 avril 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) *Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Castillo 3 avril 2007 à 09:24 (PDT) *Je veut dire qu'il ne semble pas y avoir une volonté assez forte pour donner une suite à cette idée pour le moment. 3 avril 2007 à 11:42 (PDT) *D'accord, dans ce cas, je respecte l'avis de tous. Castillo 3 avril 2007 à 21:55 (PDT) Remarque *J'ai remarqué que quand je suis connecté et sur la page d'accueil, les versions anglaises et allemandes de Lostpédia au dessus du livre ne peuvent être cliqué. Castillo 7 avril 2007 à 01:30 (PDT) :C'est exact, le problème venant du fait que l'image du livre passe « par dessus » la page, et comme en français les mots sont plus longs qu'en anglais par exemple, il se trouve que tous les liens rajoutés passent en dessous... -- SGC.Alex 7 avril 2007 à 02:49 (PDT) *Ne peut on pas réduire la taille des liens ? Castillo 7 avril 2007 à 03:39 (PDT) :Sans doute, mais il faut toucher aux fichiers du Wiki, je ne sais pas lesquels... -- SGC.Alex 7 avril 2007 à 04:05 (PDT) *c'est probablement dans un fichier header du skin. 7 avril 2007 à 05:05 (PDT) :Ouais enfin si c'est ça, c'est à l'Admin qu'il faut demander :D -- SGC.Alex 7 avril 2007 à 07:19 (PDT) *Tu pourrais par exemple lui demander de mettre lostbook en skin par défaut. 7 avril 2007 à 07:42 (PDT) :C'est exact, mais je me vois mal imposer un thème par défaut à tout le monde... Déjà que ce n'est pas fait sur la version originale du site (si je ne me trompe pas). -- SGC.Alex 7 avril 2007 à 08:39 (PDT) Intrigues Mystérieuses C'est a la limite du pléonasme. Une intrigue est toujours mystérieuse, non ? --Vivere.memento 9 avril 2007 à 07:17 (PDT) :Mouarf pas toujours non. Une « intrigue » en français ça veut dire une « suite de péripéties », rien de +. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 07:28 (PDT) Je n'aime pas trop non plus. Le thème de Mystères allait très bien. 15 avril 2007 à 11:11 (PDT) C'est vrai, "mystères" allaient mieux. Castillo 15 avril 2007 à 12:02 (PDT) Nouvelle page communautaire Que penseriez d'une nouvelle page qui rassemblerait toutes les dernières news sur Lost (trailers, BA, infos, résultat d'audience) mais aussi des infos sur lospedia (article de la semaine, lien sur les pages de disscution communautaire, dernières pages importante créées ou mise à jour, les dernières décisions prises). En fait je propose de créer une page qui centralise tout, un mixte en l'acceuil et le portail communautaire sans les remplacer. Je propose ca parceque person j'en ai marre de devoir faire pleins de recherches si je veux voir une vidéo ou si je cherche des news. Vous en pensez quoi ? --Vivere.memento 11 avril 2007 à 13:17 (PDT) Oui c'est une bonne idée. Castillo 11 avril 2007 à 22:37 (PDT) C'est pas mal comme idée mais ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est les mise à jour multi pages après. 15 avril 2007 à 11:12 (PDT) La mise à jour multi pages ? Quoi qu'est ce ? --Vivere.memento 15 avril 2007 à 11:58 (PDT) Mise en page Ne pourrait pas t'on mettre "l'article de la semaine" à la place de "Diffusion" ? Celui ci serait plus mis en valeur. --Vivere.memento 19 mai 2007 à 06:05 (PDT) Oui mais où mettre les diffusions ? 19 mai 2007 à 06:20 (PDT) En dessous. --Vivere.memento 19 mai 2007 à 06:39 (PDT) Je suis POUR 19 mai 2007 à 06:48 (PDT) Oui, essaies pour voir le résultat. 19 mai 2007 à 08:49 (PDT) Le problème c'est que j'ai un bug. Je me pencherai dessus demain. --Vivere.memento 19 mai 2007 à 08:58 (PDT) Accueil Portugais Que pensez vous de l'accueil Portugais ? Je le trouve plus vivant, plus joli et... et c'est tout. Ce serai bien si on pouvait arriver à un truc semblable. Non ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, j'ai toujours dit qu'au niveau présentation la version portugaise était à suivre ! 30 mai 2007 à 04:55 (PDT) Oui, je suis aussi de cet avis. Comme il n'y a plus de trailer pour le moment, que pensez vous de mettre à la place de la case trailer un vote pour le dernier épisode de la saison 2. Un système semblable a été mis en place sur la page d'accueil anglais. 30 mai 2007 à 07:55 (PDT) J'ai demandé de l'aide à Céréales Killer qui va s'en charger pour ensuite le proposer aux admins. Je pense que toutes les "cases" de la version PT ne sont pas non plus à garder. L'idée d'un vote est pas mal. --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 08:00 (PDT) Oui, on devrait faire un vote ! 30 mai 2007 à 08:02 (PDT) De toute facon pour le moment on est bloqué. J'ai demandé son avis à SGC. On verra bien ce qu'il en pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'accueil actuel commence à me sortir par les yeux. --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 08:10 (PDT) Vous en pensez quoi de ça ? C'est qu'un début, dites moi si je dois continuer... 30 mai 2007 à 08:44 (PDT) Diffusions de TMC incorrects J'ai regardé mon programme TV àà jeudi et vu... que la saison 2 sur TMC n'est pas passée. Les diffusions sont donc fausses, que faire ? 30 mai 2007 à 08:06 (PDT) Embellissement Et si l'on essayais d'embellir un peu Lostpédia. On met sur l'accueil un message qui dit qu'une version rajeuni va bientôt sortir. On prépare tout ca en brouillon et un jour ont met tout à jour. Ca peut faire un peu de pub sur un événement tout bête. Non ? --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) On pourrai également démarcher auprés d'autres sites pour essayer de voir s'il voudrait bien nous donner leurs résumés d'épisode en échange d'un lien en page d'accueil ou ailleur. On pourrait comme ca enfin avoir des résumés complet. --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 08:59 (PDT) Je n'ai pas bien compris l'histoire pour les échange de résumé, peux tu m'éclairer ? 30 mai 2007 à 09:30 (PDT) On demande à (ou aux) sites qui ont les résumés d'épisodes les plus complet si on peut leur emprunter et en échange on leurs donne d'autres infos ou on met un lien vers leur site sur la page d'accueil, etc... --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 09:33 (PDT) Ca marche. J'en connais un. Je lui propose ? 30 mai 2007 à 09:35 (PDT) Oui si tu veux. C'est un peu génant mais je trouve ca vraiment moyen qu'il manque plus de la moitié des résumé d'épisodes. Ca fait franchement bof. Et sinon pour mon idée d'essayer de faire de la pub dans le style : "Une nouvelle version de Lostpédia plus complète et plus belle arrive le .../.../2007" ? --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 09:56 (PDT) * C'est vrai que ça fait pas terrible qu'il manque une partie des épisodes... En même temps, si on les demande ailleurs il faut que ça garde la même logique/structure que ceux qui sont déjà traduits, sinon ça va faire bizarre. * Pour l'embellissement en général, je suis bien plus qu'OK ;) ** Comme vous avez vu, j'ai commencé à travailler sur la page d'accueil (et je suis entrain de continuer). ** J'ai vu que Vivere avait travaillé sur des barres de navigations dharma, je les trouve super sympa. ** Castillo et Vivere vous avez bien amélioré la pages des persos de flashback. C'est beaucoup plus moderne et clair. ** Je suis entrain de mettre dans chaque page épisode des barres d'images "thèmes récurrents" et bientôt le même style pour "lieux de tournage". Je pense qu'il faut continuer dans cette logique. 30 mai 2007 à 10:35 (PDT) *Pour les épisodes, on devrait attendre un peu car je finis la saison 1. Il ne restera plus que la deuxième moitié de la saison 2 et de la saison 3. On peut peut-être se débrouiller non ? 30 mai 2007 à 22:00 (PDT) J'ai quasiment terminé mes lieux de tournage alors je vais pouvoir traduire les épisodes également ! 30 mai 2007 à 22:18 (PDT) Par contre, on pourrait proposer à d'autres sites Lost de nous faire de la pub et en échange leur proposer de nous donner un article sur une news non spoiler de leur choix à mettre dans l'encart "News" de la nouvelle page d'accueil pour un temps déterminé. 30 mai 2007 à 22:34 (PDT) Oui, pas mal... Tu connaîs des sites ? 30 mai 2007 à 22:59 (PDT) Quelques-uns... 30 mai 2007 à 23:53 (PDT) A zéro les votes ! Suite à une erreur de ma part, j'ai du remettre le sondage à zéro. Désolé ! 4 juin 2007 à 10:14 (PDT) Nouveau look de l'accueil Desperate july/brouillon2 Il y a quelques temps j'avais déjà fait un brouillon puis Céréales Killer nous a permis d'avoir les "cartouches" donc j'ai repris mon brouillon avec ce nouveau modèle. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez... Je sais que la page induit des bugs sur le bandeau supérieur et gauche "lostpédia", j'ai déjà eu ce même problème en faisant l'infoboîte Animaux avec les cartouches, mais les pros de l'édition ont pû le régler, donc je pense qu'ils feront de même si cet exemple vous plaît... 13 juin 2007 à 21:54 (PDT) Nouvel Accueil J'ai mis le nouvel accueil. J'ai gardé une copie de l'ancien. Si quelqu'un sait comment enlever le titre Accueil en haut ce serait sympa. Maintenant laissons voter les visiteurs. On fera le bilan à la fin de la semaine. --Vivere.memento 17 juin 2007 à 16:01 (PDT) :Great look.. but if u put this code on monobook.css the entire main page background will change /* (main) */ .ns-0 * #content, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li a { background : #E2DEC0; } cya ;D --Z0n3 18 juin 2007 à 08:44 (PDT) Thank you. Do you know the code to hide the tittle Accueil on the main page only ? --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 08:59 (PDT) Problème sondage Il y a un problème avec ce sondage. Il est due à la case "other" qui je pense est à retirer. 25 juin 2007 à 09:29 (PDT) Quel problème ? La case other marche, il suffit juste d'entrer un autre choix manuellement... 25 juin 2007 à 15:43 (PDT) Non, chez moi ça ne marche pas sur mes 2 ordis... 27 juin 2007 à 00:11 (PDT) Ahhh... ben je sais pas, moi ça marche sur les deux ! 27 juin 2007 à 01:37 (PDT) Tu pourrais juste enlever les "other" (d'ailleur je ne vois pas ce que les gens peuvent proposer de plus que tes propositions. 27 juin 2007 à 01:38 (PDT) C'EST QUOI CE TRUC IMMONDE ? Désolé si je froisse quelqu'un, mais cette image, ça m'a tué les yeux en arrivant ! J'enlève !! -- SGC.Alex 6 juillet 2007 à 00:05 (PDT) C'est moi qui l'ai crée et je pensai que ça ferai une banière pour Lostpédia. Seulement, c'était fait à la va vite et si ça plaisait, je referai mieux pour ne pas que ça bave. 6 juillet 2007 à 01:44 (PDT) Y en a un autre semblable ici. 6 juillet 2007 à 01:59 (PDT) :Ouais j'ai vu après coup que tu avais voulu refaire le thème pour la page d'accueil. C'est une bonne idée de vouloir innover, mais là, mettre une grosse image, je trouve que ça surcharge un peu trop... Enfin après, moi c'est c'que j'en dis, hein... -- SGC.Alex 6 juillet 2007 à 02:07 (PDT) Y en a maintenant deux autres, une d'elles te plaisent ? 6 juillet 2007 à 02:25 (PDT) :C'est pas l'problème de l'image, c'est l'problème de surcharger la page avec une grosse image à charger ;o) -- SGC.Alex 6 juillet 2007 à 02:33 (PDT) Moi, je la trouve pas grosse et mon chargement de la page est exactement comme avant. 6 juillet 2007 à 02:35 (PDT) :Moi aussi le chargement est comme avant, mais pense à ceux qui n'ont que des 56K... -- SGC.Alex 6 juillet 2007 à 02:36 (PDT) Donc le projet tombe à l'eau ? 6 juillet 2007 à 02:37 (PDT) :Si par « projet » tu veux dire « grosse image à charger » alors y'a des chances ; si par « projet » tu veux dire « tenter de transformer l'affichage de la page d'accueil pour la rendre + accrochante », non ! :D -- SGC.Alex 6 juillet 2007 à 02:45 (PDT) Par contre la couleur sur l'acceuil serai mieux en vert pour les couleurs du feuillage de l'île. Vous ne trouvez pas ? 6 juillet 2007 à 05:24 (PDT) Pour l'accueil, ce n'est pas parceque j'y ai beaucoup participé, mais je le laisserai comme ça pour le moment. Je trouve que ca ne fait pas trés sérieux si on change l'accueil tout les 4 matins. Par contre je suis d'accord qu'il n'est pas parfait et que l'on peut faire beaucoup mieu. Mais prenons notre temps pour faire une belle page d'accueil. On peut se le permettre. On a pour le moment un accueil renouvellé, plus sympa que le premier donc travaillons sur brouillon et mettons la prochaine page d'accueil que quand l'on se dira tous : "Woaw, c'et celui là !!! On le met et on n'y touche plus". De plus nous avons la chance d'avoir Céréales Killer qui s'y connais pas mal en wiki... Donc pour faire bref. Faisons les choses mais faisons les bien !!! --Vivere.memento 6 juillet 2007 à 05:46 (PDT) Audiences Alors voila, j'ai eus l'idée d'intégrer une cartouche "Audiences" sur la page d'acceuil. Cette cartouche peut combler les trous et peut être utile. Elle rencenserait les audiences des deux derniers episodes diffusés. Qu'en pensez vous ? 21 juillet 2007 à 23:34 (PDT) :Oui, c'est une bonne idée d'insérer un cartouche de ce type sur la page d'accueil. Mais arrive-t-on à obtenir les audiences chaque semaine ? Si oui, je suis d'accord pour le rajouter. -- SGC.Alex 22 juillet 2007 à 07:37 (PDT) Eh bien je pense : je connaîs un site qui donne les audiences chaques semaines. 22 juillet 2007 à 08:24 (PDT) Je mettrai plutot la case audience dans la page toutes les news (plus adaptée selon moi). Ca fait pas trés beau cette succession de petites vignettes en bas. --Vivere.memento 22 juillet 2007 à 17:39 (PDT) Oui, j'avais aussi eus cette idée mais alors je pense que dans "toute les news", il faut enlever les diffusions car elles sont déjà sur page d'acceuil. Mais le problème c'est qu'elles sont aussi bien placées en page d'acceuil qu'en page "toutes les news". Que faire ? Surcharger la page "toutes les news" en gardant les diffusions plus les audiences, en remplaçant les diffusions de "toutes les news" par les audiences ou bien laisser la page d'acceuil comme elle est (ou autre chose ?!). 22 juillet 2007 à 22:25 (PDT) Je voulais déja enlevé le modèle diffusion de toutes les news et mettre un autre modèle dont je réfléchis encore à la création --Vivere.memento 23 juillet 2007 à 05:12 (PDT) Problème sondage Sur le site habituel de nos sondages, j'ai essayé de créer ce sondage mais ça ne marche pas. Quelqu'un peut il le faire à ma place ? Question : Quel est votre membres des Autres préféré ? * Ben * Juliet * Tom * Bea * Danny * Mikhail Voila. Si quelqu'un à une autre idée de sondage, proposez car j'avoue que le mien n'est pas super ! 6 août 2007 à 04:29 (PDT) Quelu'un a t-il vu ce message ? Parce que le sondage de l'acceuil ne marche plus à partir d'aujourd'hui !!!! 6 août 2007 à 23:57 (PDT) Nouvel accueil Je trouve que la nouvelle présentation de l'acceuil casse un peu l'équilibre des cases. C'est maintenant le fouilli ! Franchement, je préférais l'ancien. Ensuite, puisqu'on en parle, je propose de changer cette couleur brunatre pour du vert, couleur plus en rapport avec la série... 25 août 2007 à 12:10 (PDT) Pour ma part ca me va a l'exception du sommaire qui centré est, selon moi, moins visible. --Vivere.memento 26 août 2007 à 05:47 (PDT) Je trouvais également plus sympa les moddif d'Alex. --Vivere.memento 26 août 2007 à 05:49 (PDT) Excuse moi mais j'ai beau relire plusieurs fois, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu voulais dire par "Pour ma part ca me va a l'exception du sommaire qui centré est, selon moi, moins visible". Pourrais tu m'expliquer de quoi tu voulais parler. 26 août 2007 à 12:44 (PDT) :+1, j'pensais que c'était moi qui comprenais pas... -- SGC.Alex 26 août 2007 à 13:28 (PDT) De retour après avoir lancé un nouveau bébé (lol), j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait eu des changements ! Je trouve aussi sympa les modifs mais comme Vivere, le fait que les titres des rubriques soient centrées plutôt qu'alignées à gauche (ou droite je ne sais plus comment c'était...) rend la lecture moins facile. 27 août 2007 à 07:05 (PDT) Donc si je fais le récapitulatif de ce que j'ai compris : * Vous trouvez sympa les modifs d'Alex sur les encadrés, c'est à dire comme ça : * Par contre, vous n'aimez pas le nouveau sommaire qui est comme ça : Ai je bien compris ??? 27 août 2007 à 07:44 (PDT) ** Ce qui me dérange, personellement, c'est uniquement que les noms des rubriques dans le sommaire soient écrits en "centré". 27 août 2007 à 07:56 (PDT) :Bah j'avais fait ça parce que comme ça, ça ressemble aux boîtes d'infos. (bon c'est aussi arrondi bien sûr sous Firefox, mais à la limite c'est pas grave, c'est un détail ça) -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 08:04 (PDT) :Note : le sommaire n'est pas centré chez moi, je viens de comprendre. Attendez, je corrige ça ! Je croyais que vous me parliez des titres des boîtes moi ! -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 08:05 (PDT) :Bon le contenu du haut pour les liens « portails » c'est aligné à gauche normalement. Sinon on fait quoi pour le reste, je remets des boîtes ou pas ?? -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 08:06 (PDT) Pour moi, c'est comme vous le sentez parce que les deux me conviennent... 27 août 2007 à 08:18 (PDT) :Par contre avec les encadrés, y a un truc qui me gêne : les cases sont trop espacées et cela crée des vides. Peux tu y remédier ? 27 août 2007 à 08:19 (PDT) :ouais j'ai vu que les cases sont un peu espacées... Je peux essayer de voir, oui. Je teste là et si j'arrive pas on en reparle... -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 08:36 (PDT) ::Voilà, c'est fait. Sous Firefox, pas de problème, mais j'ai un peu peur que mon code un peu moche en css ne passe pas sous Internet Explorer... Prévenez-moi ! :D -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 09:28 (PDT) Nouvel accueil J'étais en train d'écrire Alex et y a eu conflit mais bon c'est pas grave. Alors, voila, j'ai mis les couleurs des encadrés en vert, couleur plus adaptée à LOST. Ensuite, je voudrais savoir si il est possible de mettre une image en fond. Si oui, je mettrai une image de jungle ou de feuilles tropicales. Si non, je mettrais simplement un fond vert (j'ai pensé notamment à cette couleur #BDFFB2 ou celle là : #80FF80). Qu'en pensez vous ? 30 août 2007 à 11:09 (PDT) Le nouveau thème : le vert ça m'va, mais en plus clair, je préférerais, en r'vanche, le fond des cases en blanc, c'est un truc à tenter à mon avis. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2007 à 11:05 (PDT) :Je trouve que ça tue moins les yeux comme ça. T'en dis quoi ? Et sinon, j'pense qu'on devrait suivre l'idée de j'sais plus qui, à construire une page d'accueil « à côté » parce que les visiteurs ils vont flipper au bout d'un moment. Déjà avec moi l'autre jour quand j'ai mis les boîtes, après, on fait des changements de couleur, ils vont se d'mander c'qui se passe lol -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2007 à 11:25 (PDT) OUPS ! J'ai pas vu que tu avais écrit ! :o -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2007 à 11:26 (PDT) Ah oui, les couleurs plus claires c'est mieux !!!! Sinon, qu'en penses tu de cette idée de fond en vert foncé ou avec une image ? 30 août 2007 à 11:41 (PDT) :Avec image, déjà c'est balèze à encoder, j'ai personnellement jamais réussi sur un wiki, sauf pour un cadre de taille finie, donc en pixels, comme le haut des boîtes d'infos de 250 pixels, quoi, pas comme là où ça s'ajuste ; de plus on risque fortement de perdre en lisibilité. Sinon pour colorer le fond, bah si tu le mets en vert foncé, on verra plus le vert. À la limite on peut essayer un vert très très clair, du genre fefffe, mais j'crois que déjà là en blanc, le cerveau a déjà un effet d'optique et colore légèrement les cellules. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2007 à 11:45 (PDT) Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer en vert très claire. 30 août 2007 à 11:50 (PDT) :Ouais. En fait c'est sympa. J'ai mis un peu moins clair que ce que je pensais, mais c'est sympa ! :-) -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2007 à 12:04 (PDT) Pourrais tu essayer de mettre du vert quelques chouia plus foncé que celui là car on dirait plutôt du jaune. 30 août 2007 à 12:24 (PDT) :?? Chez moi, j'veux bien qu'il ressemble à du bleu, mais sûrement pas à du jaune lol ! J'essaierai demain, là dodo, mais je r'garde hein. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2007 à 13:25 (PDT) Ah, non, je viens de comprendre de quoi tu parlais !!! En fait tu parlais du sommaire (Intro Acceuil). Mi, je te parlais du fond de la page, de l'arrière plan si tu préféres. Sinon, pour le sommaire, la couleur est bonne. 30 août 2007 à 13:33 (PDT) :Ah, l'arrière plan ! OK. Bah en fait j'ai tout simplement viré le changement de couleur, donc il est à nouveau blanc ;o) -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2007 à 00:55 (PDT) C'est pour ça que je te disais que ce serait mieux en vert clair... 31 août 2007 à 02:58 (PDT) :OK on reprend tout à zéro LOL. Tu veux mettre le fond de la page en vert c'est ça ? et pas le fond des boîtes ? Moi j'ai fait l'inverse de ce que tu voulais je crois, le fond des boîtes est vert et la page est blanche. -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2007 à 03:31 (PDT) Non, ce que je voulais c'est mettre du vert foncé au fond des boîtes et du vert clair en arrière fond de l'accueil (ou l'inverse). 31 août 2007 à 03:48 (PDT)